


One Day Aboard the Enterprise

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>企業號上的一天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day Aboard the Enterprise

鬧鐘響起來的時候，他正陷在一個太深的夢裡。他呻吟一聲，將自己更深地埋進枕頭中。

 

「電腦，關掉鬧鐘。」他沙啞地命令。下一刻，房間重新安靜下來。

 

他可以聽見船在運行時的轟鳴聲，他嘆了口氣，維持著那個姿勢，讓自己太快的心跳降下來。

 

那其實是一個很零碎的夢，讓他在睜開眼的那一剎那便立刻意識到自己在作夢。但在夢裡總不是這樣的，那些零碎的片段交織成一張綿密的網，讓他幾乎窒息。

 

他走進浴室，在走進淋浴間後想也不想地打開淋浴。水很冷，讓他打了一個冷顫。小小的疙瘩在他的手臂上浮起，但他此刻卻很歡迎那些反應，讓他可以更專注在此刻，而不是那些早就應該不再追捕他的夢魘。

 

漱洗完，他走出艙房。雖然時間仍然很早，但是這是一艘二十四小時運作的船，走廊上有著不少船員。有一些人和他打招呼，還有一些人把他攔下來問了他一些問題。他回答了大部分的問題，讓人把剩下的寄到他的PADD裡，然後走進軍官餐室。

 

「你看起來糟透了。」站在複製機邊的McCoy瞇起眼，敏銳地道。

 

「我很好。」他說，在另外一台複製機上複製了自己的早餐。

 

「別騙我，你是不是又開始失眠了？」McCoy問，從複製機中拿出自己的早餐。「我跟你一起住了三年，我認得你這樣子。」

 

「我很好，真的。」他拿著自己的早餐，在他們一起走去空著的桌子時回答，「只是做了個愚蠢的夢，沒什麼特別的。」

 

「說真的，如果你又開始失眠—」

 

「早安，Jim。早安，醫生。」一個平穩的聲音打斷了醫生，他們同時抬起頭，看見Spock站在他們身後。

 

「早，Spock。」Kirk露出一個微笑，「實驗怎麼樣了？」

 

「暫時告一段落。」Spock回答，在與人類相處多年後已經明白當人類詢問時，並不是真的想要知道準確的答案。

 

「很好。」Kirk點點頭，「你要我去幫你弄點吃的嗎？連續值了三個班，你現在餓壞了吧？」

 

Spock搖搖頭，「否定的，Jim，我準備回艙房進行冥想，在休息前進食是不符合邏輯的。」

 

「那你來這裡做什麼？」McCoy問。

 

Spock沉默下來，淺得幾乎看不見的綠色爬上他的耳尖。

 

「Bones。」Kirk好氣又好笑地看了眼自己的朋友，然後轉向Spock，「我今天只值Alpha班，我們之後可以一起吃午餐。」

 

「那會是可以接受的。」Spock回答，對著他們點點頭，然後轉身離開軍官餐室。

 

「我還是不敢相信你們在一起了。」McCoy在Spock離開後咕噥，「自從跟你在一起後，那個尖耳朵妖精幾乎變了一個人。」他戳著自己的沙拉，「他跟Uhura分手的原因不是因為太過疏離嗎？我看他黏著你的模樣可一點都不像。」

 

「小聲點，Bones，你是不是忘了Uhura也在這裡？」Kirk小聲警告自己的朋友。

 

「我不覺得她會在乎，」McCoy翻了一個白眼，看向餐廳的一個靠牆的角落——坐在那裡的Scott和Uhura正親暱地交頭接耳，「她跟Scott好得很，我懷疑她還記得她跟Spock交往過。」

 

「我替他們感到高興。」Kirk衷心地說，「他們都是很棒的人，我很高興他們現在很快樂。」

 

「你也是，我知道你不這麼覺得，但你比任何人都更值得擁有快樂。」McCoy暴躁地道，但Kirk可以聽出來對方隱藏在暴躁表面下的關心。

 

「我是。」他露出一個微笑，因為朋友的關心而感到溫暖，「我很快樂。」

 

※

 

Alpha班很快地在忙碌中過去了。他快速閱覽了各個部門呈上來的常規報告，處理了Rand文書官交給他公文，還接了一個Uhura上尉接收到，指揮部透過子空間頻率傳送過來的通訊。  
Alpha班結束以後，他從椅子上站起來，伸展著自己因為坐了太久而有些僵硬的身體。

 

「艦長，窩可不可以問泥一個問題？」就在他從椅子上拿起自己的PADD，不太高興地發現自己又有待讀訊息時，Chekov這樣問道。

 

「是的，Mr. Chekov？」Kirk把視線從手上的PADD上移開，驚訝地發現Chekov臉紅了。

 

「窩想問—」Chekov轉過頭，快速地看了眼仍然坐在自己的位置上的Sulu，然後再次轉向他，「窩想問泥可不可以主持Hikaru和窩的婚禮？」

 

Kirk驚訝地眨了眨眼，「婚禮？」

 

「是的。」Chekov回答。他搔了搔自己耳後的捲髮，白皙的臉色變得更紅，「Hikaru昨天答應窩了。」

 

Kirk越過對方的肩膀看向Sulu，Sulu的背影看起來很鎮定，但是Kirk仍是敏銳地發現對方的耳朵紅了。

 

「當然。」他收回視線，對Chekov露出一個笑容，「你們決定好日子以後告訴我，我會把那個時間空出來。」

 

「謝謝你，艦長。」Chekov露出一個大大的笑容，轉過腳跟準備回到自己的位置。

 

「Mr. Chekov。」Kirk叫住對方。

 

「是的，艦長？」Chekov轉過身。

 

「恭喜。」Kirk笑道，然後提高了自己的音量，「你也是，Mr. Sulu。」

 

「謝謝，長官。」Sulu回答，聲音聽起來很鎮定，但根據Kirk對他的了解，Sulu之所以一直盯著主螢幕絕對是因為在害羞。

 

他大笑起來，拿著自己的PADD離開艦橋。

 

※

 

Kirk回到艙房的時候，Spock正躺在床上睡得很熟。

 

房間裡有著淡淡的薰香味道，那是Spock冥想完後沾染在身上的，Kirk已經很習慣自己的房間有這個味道。

 

他走進浴室，換上了比較寬鬆的便服，然後跟著爬上床。

 

Spock蜷縮在毯子裡，一半的臉陷在枕頭裡。他一向整齊的瀏海因為睡眠而有些凌亂，讓他總是嚴肅的臉變得更平易近人。Kirk露出一個微笑，伸手撫平對方翹起的髮絲。

 

「—Jim？」Spock睜開眼，小聲地問。

 

「嗯。」他鑽進毯子裡，「時間有點晚了，你會餓嗎？我幫你弄點吃的好不好？」

 

Spock再次閉起眼，搖了搖頭。他習慣性地張開自己的手，「McCoy醫生告知我你昨晚睡得不太好。」

 

「只是個愚蠢的夢。」Kirk皺了皺鼻子，鑽進對方的懷中，「我不知道他居然告訴你了。」

 

「醫生很關心你的健康。」Spock將他擁進懷中，「我可以知道你夢到什麼了嗎？」

 

「沒什麼特別的，就只是一些零碎的片段。」Kirk舒服地蹭了蹭對方因為睡眠而比平時更高的體溫，「別提那個愚蠢的夢了，剛剛Chekov問我可不可以主持他和Sulu的婚禮。」

 

「根據Sulu上尉和Chekov少尉正處於一段穩定的浪漫關係中，這是可以預料的。」Spock的手順著他的脊柱上下滑動，溫熱的大掌熨燙得他幾乎要舒服地呻吟出聲。

 

「我知道，」Kirk輕笑，「只是——那感覺很奇妙，」他在對方的懷中調整了一個更舒服的姿勢，「你知道，我的位置就在他們兩個的身後，我基本上是看著他們一路走過來的。」

 

「那讓你更適合做他們的證婚人，」Spock溫和地道，「不僅僅是作為他們的艦長，更是做為他們的朋友。」

 

「你改變了很多，你知道嗎？」Kirk因為那個答案而輕笑，「我第一次見到你的時候，你就是個不近人情的尖耳朵混蛋。」

 

「在我們過去的無數次對話中，我學會去感激情緒所帶來的一切。」Spock的聲音變得更溫柔，那是他們第一次見面時的他所完全無法想像的，「Jim，你是否曾經聽過瓦肯的連結？」

 

「我在學院的時候學過一點。」Kirk回答，因為太過舒服的按摩而開始昏昏欲睡，「那是瓦肯婚姻的一部份，是不是？」

 

「肯定的。」Spock回答，「擁有連結的伴侶可以透過連結將他們的精神世界連結在一起。」他的手持續地按摩著他僵硬的肌肉，「McCoy醫生告知我你有長期的失眠問題，根據我們在一起時你的平均睡眠時間長達七點二小時，我合理的推論我的存在有效地增加了你的睡眠品質。」

 

「然後？」Kirk含糊不清地問，閉著眼幾乎快要睡著了。

 

「你是否願意與我建立連結？這樣當你再次做惡夢時，我即使不在你身邊，也可以透過連結將你帶離那個夢境。」

 

「聽起來很不錯—」Kirk咕噥，呼吸變得平緩起來。

 

「Jim？」Spock撐起身體，看著自己懷中陷入熟睡的人類。

 

Kirk蜷縮在他的懷中，規律地吐著小小的鼻息。他的眼下有著陰影，看起來異常疲倦。

 

Spock俯下身，在人類微微彎起的唇角印下一個吻。「晚安，Jim，有個好夢。」

 

 

 

\----- One Day Aboard the Enterprise 完-----


End file.
